gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Elemental Continent
This event is similar to Planet Smuggling Ring. Explore in your airship to find the event. Ran: *Oct 23 to Oct 30, 2017 *May 26 to June 02, 2017 *July 21 to July 28, 2017 Gumballs - *Earth Elemental -Video Walkthrough *Air Elemental - Video Walkthrough *Fire Elemental *Water Elemental - Video Walkthrough *Light Elemental - Video Walkthrough *Dark Elemental - Video Walkthrough * Phoenix - Feed 50 stars worth of items to Phoenix Egg in Event Mazes. Enemies 'Maze Occurrences' Earth *Pillar of Earth (decrease damage to enemy by 50%) *Earth Elementals: Immune to earth spells, reflect 30% of damage *Boss: Immune to earth spells, reflect 30% of damage Water *Pillar of Water (increases enemy HP by 100%) *Water Elementals: Immune to water spells, increase Hp of allies every 2 rounds *Boss: Immune to water spells, launches an attack every 3 rounds, causing 400% damage, recover 3% HP per round Fire *Pillar of Fire (increases enemy ATK by 100%) *Fire Elementals: Immune to fire spells, inflict burning for 2 rounds on attack *Boss: Immune to fire spells, launches an attack every 3 rounds, causing 400% damage, physical and spell resistance +40%, ATK 41 HP 800, steal and get +50 EP Air *Pillar of Air (increases enemy's dodge) *Air Elementals: Immune to air spells, high chance of dodge *Boss: Immune to air spells, launches an attack every 3 rounds, causing 400% damage, high chance of dodge *Take any burst, or play anti-dodge. You nearly won't hit him ! Light *Pillar of Light (Player cannot cast spells) *Light Elementals: Immune to Light spells, have a chance to be immune to all damage *Boss: Immune to Light spells, launches an attack every 3 rounds causing 400% damage, have a chance to be immune to all damage Dark *Pillar of Darkness (Decreases your attack by 50%) *Dark Elementals: Immune to dark spells, high Resistance of 40% to Magic and Physical *Boss: Immune to dark spells, launches an attack every 3 rounds, causing 400% damage with curse effect *Use magic gumball as your physical attacks will be useless! Badge Shop Trade badges for prizes. Available gumballs probably changes between events. * Number of badges required to trade changes between events. Recruit Score Rewards The October event run had Dark Elemental fragments. The August event run had Light Elemental fragments. The May event run had Fire Elemental fragments. The July event run has Air Elemental fragments. Tips * Use Magic main and pets. Dwarf king/Genie/Three Eye King composition is good (care for air with its high dodge). Also recommended is Zerg Queen/Machinist/Sorcerer. * Level up Conjuror and Dark master in Magic talent line for lots of death ripples, save them for boss fight to destroy crystals (or use pets) to get 5 elemental gumball fragments (once per maze, 10 Badges for consecutive destruction). * Pets kill crystals which drop gear and make enemies weaker. * Feed phoenix egg the elemental crystal, should drop off floor 4 crystal for 50 points. Or learn the Imperial Commander title and feed him the item from that for 60 points. * If you are going to try for the Imperial Commander title to feed the phoenix egg a six star item, try Knight Night/Condottiere/Zerg Queen, with the Harp of Adventurer. One Night Blade will destroy the crystal floor 1-4, leaving you with 3 for the boss fight, and 2 Zerg Eggs. This build may have problems with Air and Dark Maps, bring an Unstable Concoction to help with those maps. * If Genie, carpet on floor 4, repeat for more gear to disenchant for more EP and death ripples. * Kill the boss with pets and magic or gear like the Machinist missiles, the quicker the better. Spam death ripple once boss is dead to get the crystal. * You only have one chance of battling a maze. Don't waste it. But you can revive in it if needed. * On air battle, title works ! Boost yourself before engaging. Use the Elemental Pillar to get airship runestones: * Crystal of Earth (Armor+20, Decreases damage suffered by 30%) * Crystal of Water(Luck+20. Enhance energy by 10% of max before every round) * Crystal of Fire (Fire+20. Causes 300% of main cannon's Might on first round) * Crystal of Air (Speed+20. 100% chance of activation when main cannon attacks: ignores enemy's armor * Light Crystal (Fire +10, Luck +10. Decreases enemy's overall attributes by 20 at the beginning of battle) * Dark Crystal (Fire+10, Speed +10. 100% chance of activation when attacking: inflicts damage equal to 60% of main cannon's Power) * Phoenix's feathers (All attributes +5. 100% chance of activation on death: enhances Energy (50% of own total Energy) ) Category:Event